


Pale Skin And Yellow Eyes

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder why Doctor Soong made his androids look the way they do? This story looks at a few possible explanations. One of them in each chapter. (Multi-chaptered, some AU some not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Skin And Yellow Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer:**_ All praise the Great Bird of the Galaxy. I do not own any part of the StarTrek franchise/universe. Reviews are my profit.
> 
> Just trying to get back into the Trek mindset. And I like writing for this character, so.

The first thought he has is that he's too young to die, and how terribly cliché of him.

Then his body catches up and not-quite-a-Doctor-yet Noonien Soong finds himself in quite a considerable amount of pain.  
But he's no longer thinking like a cheap holo-novel, so it's not all bad. Except, well, he would appreciate the pain stopping at some point. Preferably soon.

And then it does and _ah_ , that has to be what dying is like. Very…anticlimactic, considering he is still buried under a rock slide.

That is, before the Grim Reaper turns up.

…

Or what he assumes to be the Reaper, anyway.

It's definitely not _solid_ , considering that it's standing _inside_ the rocks and dirt. Well, for a certain value of _standing_. It has no visible legs, its body turning into something like mist from the waist down.

The creature pins Noonien with yellow eyes, before opening its pale mouth for the first time.

"Congratulations. You are dead."

The scientist raises a brow, silently wondering how he is still able to do that.

"Oh really."

"Do not get smart with me human. You will soon return to the World of The Living, as your time has not yet come. It will be far less pleasant than this."

Noonien looks up into the creature's pale face and considers what to say next. Naturally, curiosity wins out.

"So, I gather you're what goes for the Grim Reaper around these parts."

The creature looks amused.

"More Reaper than Grim. They call me Lore. You are a troublemaker, Soong. Planning to break the Universe's laws."

Well, that's a new one. It certainly sounds like a holo-novel again. Damn.

"What laws, precisely?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. But beware, lifemaker. I may not be your Reaper, but one of your creations will be."

That's the last thing Noonien hears before he is brought back to life in a very un-gentle manner, a medic yelling at him.

_Ah, well. Back to the drawing board._

* * *

Years later then-a-Doctor-already Noonien Soong will look at the face-mould before him and think _Ah, to hell with it._

When yellow eyes look at him in recognition for the first time, it will feel right.

* * *

Decades later, drawing his last breath on the floor of his latest isolated home, Noonien will remember where he first heard the name _Lore_.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Like it, hate it? Leave a review please, and thank you for reading.


End file.
